Reflections on a Moonless Night
by Katana Trunks Suzumiya
Summary: ONESHOT: Overflowing human emotions cause InuYasha to reflect upon himself and his friends on a moonless night.


It was a pitch black night, as there was no moon in the sky. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara had all fallen asleep, while InuYasha remained wide awake.

'Damn this weak mortal body. I can't stand how nervous I get like this, just like those humans! I can't sleep like this, not after what happened that one night as a kid' he thought. 'Sleeping on a night like tonight, what a dumb move! Got all of my ribs smashed in. Both of my eyes swollen shut, my arms and legs broken, not to mention how sick I got from not being able to move. I was never felt so close to death before. Those demons got me good. I knew, from then on, the only place I belonged was alone, I didn't want to be near noone. They'd either kill me, or I'd end up leading to their death myself.'

He looked over at his friends. 'Wow, I guess I never got used to having them around me. I've always been a loner. But, I suppose this beats being alone any time. It was so horrifying I could hardly bear it. I don't know why they bother, I mean, all I am is a monster. They probably just hang around me because I'm strong. For all I know, they're all planning on taking my head along with Naraku's. Don't blame them either.'

He focused over on Sango. 'Sango saw what I did to those villagers, I slaughtered them all friend, and foe a like. Yet, she didn't care at all. She didn't kill me like she did all those other demons. What made me any different anyways? I'm just as rotten to the core as any of 'em. I guess I should give her some credit. She's definitely got more guts than any other human I've seen before. She's got a strong heart. I wish I could've been like that.'

Next, he looked over at Miroku, who was sleeping close to her. 'I can't believe that so called monk! He's a lecher even when he sleeps! But, even so, he's smarter than I am. He's helped me out of plenty of stupid decisions. Not to mention that right of hand of his can sure come in handy. As corrupt as he is, I owe him for getting us a nice house to stay at rather than camping outside all the time. His patience is admirable. Surprised he didn't ditch us. Too bad monks don't think much of demons. Maybe we could've even been friends.'

Shippo was curled up near Kagome. 'That little runt! What a pest. What does he do besides his stupid little tricks that Kagome finds so adorable. Talks tough enough, but he's just a weakling. He needs how to man up! I guess sometimes he can be a little funny, maybe I just need to lighten up. He acts like he hates me, but he decides to go on this journey that has nothing to do with him. I guess he does what he can. And why does he stick around me if I'm so apparently stupid and immature? Does he look up to me, like a brother? Impossible, strong or weak, demons hate half demons like me because we're part human, he probably hates me. Poor kid, lost his parents so young, just like me. I understand that pain more than anybody. I can never forget the torment I suffered after my mother's death. If only, just once, I could call him brother.'

Kagome was resting peacefully, as she dreamed. 'Kagome, she's so..beautiful. Not just on the outside. She can be such a pain in the ass with all of her sits and all of those tests. But, she was the first human not to be scared of me, or try to kill me. She didn't care I was half demon, she told me she actually liked me the way I was, as a monster. The only reason she ever hated me is for all the right reasons. I've never met anybody so lovely before. Her heart is pure, and calming. It helps me contain the anger I feel. She made feel important, and wanted. For my entire life, I've been tormented, and ridiculed because I'm half demon. Kagome loved me anyways. But why? What good is there to me anyways? She showed me that there actually was good on this earth. For the first time, I can say I truly trust somebody. She helped me make friends, and is always by my side, no matter how much it hurts her. I hope she doesn't betray me like all of the others who I thought I came trust. Maybe, I actually am fine as a half demon. I've never felt happy like this. To Kagome, I owe her everything. I'd die just to see her smile. I wish I could tell her this, I wish I could let her know, but I'm too afraid. No, it's these damn human emotions! That's why I've been thinking this way! My heart is pounding! I've never felt like this before, human or demon, maybe these feelings are real.'

He kissed Kagome gently on the cheek. "Thank you Kagome," he whispered softly, thank you for everything. I...love you."

"InuYasha... I love you too. You can be so kind. I wish you could see that." Kagome said with a smile in her sleep.

'Nobody's ever said anything nice about me before. I never knew it was possible to love a beast, but maybe, that's not entirely true. I might not even be so disgusting after all. ' InuYasha thought, smiling for the first time in many years.


End file.
